1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to road and earth compaction, and especially to the tamping of backfill such as gravel in trenches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laying pipe or conduit into trenches is a necessary step in much of the construction trade. Such trenches must then be backfilled with aggregate such as gravel, and the aggregate compacted. Compacting the aggregate has heretofore been done by a worker standing unprotected inside the trench. Often he is exposed to the danger of the 8-15 foot deep trench caving in on him. Additionally, he is exposed to the sliding gravel as it is dumped into the trench.
In terms of work efficiency, conventional trench filling is poor. The individual worker, with a hand-held mechanical wacker, compacts the backfill by layers. Since the wacker can compact only a few inches of backfill at a time and since the area tamped is only as large as the hand-held tamper itself, the compaction process is time consuming. Since each operator works differently, the process is further lengthened by the need for frequent testing to see if the desired density of backfill has been achieved.
There is, therefore, a need for a compacting device which is safe to use, and which removes the operator from the interior of the trench and from exposure to cave-in. There is an additional need for a backfill compact which allows continuous compaction of an entire depth and width of a trench.